


B is for burgeoning

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, you... sequel to "Getting a grip"</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for burgeoning

**Author's Note:**

> Twisting a childhood memory for this and I hope I'm getting it right, since it has been a while since I've seen it, and then only dubbed in German, challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #12 'burgeoning', the return of kinky!Hutch

**B is for burgeoning**

by Belladonna

 

"Hey, you…"

-"Who, me?"

"Yeah, you. I have something for you, Starsk."

-"For me?"

"Shhh! Not so loud."

-"Okay, what is it?"

"Not here, come downstairs. I wanna show you something."

 

-"Alright, we're here. You look like somebody we'd have arrested, so why are you wearing that coat?"

 

…

 

-"You wanted to show me your burgeoning erection?"

"Shhh! Not so loud."

-"You called me down to show me your burgeoning erection?"

"Exactly."

-"You called me downstairs, away from finishing that report Dobey has barked for, to flash me?"

"Yup."

-"Now what, you showed me yours I’ll show you mine?"

"Precisely."


End file.
